A Rose Among Thorns
by OokamiLover19
Summary: My Papa doesn't remember me… He lost his memories after I lost control and it got Mama hurt. I was some freak , I couldn't touch anyone of the opposite sex because I had some kind of curse. I was never told who my extended family was except my real father but that wasn't much. For years I was moved around foster care until I was sent to Japan. READ TO FIND OUT PAIRING!
1. Meeting at the Airport

Ohayo readers. My friend and cowriter Kiteria got me watching Fruits Baskets just last night and i'm already half way through the series. She did request a story and I will write that one. I just wanted a little experiance with writing Fruits Baskets before posting another one on. Please read and Review.

* * *

...

...

...

_**Chapter One: Meeting at the Airport**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
except Keigo and her parents.

...

...

...

"Miss Keigo Nahamo?" She came out of the plane terminal and saw a man in black suit holding a sigh with my name on it. He had choppy black hair that framed his face. Keigo sighed and walked over to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Nahamo."

"Same here," she replied quietly as she bowed to him respectfully. She was a whole foot shorter than him and went to his torso. "Are you the Social Worker?"

"No, my name is Shigure Sohma, and the social worker called me to pick you up. You see he is a dear cousin of mine and got hung up today," he smiled. "How many bags do you have?"

"Just the one on my back," she muttered, walking past him.

"Kureno Sohma does send his apologies."

"How many Sohmas are there?" Keigo asked.

"It is a big family that I have lost count. Tonight you'll be staying at my place until Kureno can come pick you up. He hasn't found a family for you yet but kept mentioning a sickness. You can't touch anyone without it acting up?"

"Something like that," Keigo snorted. _'Not like someone like this guy would understand. High status and morals coming from a family like that. No one would understand that I'm cursed.'_

Shigure led Keigo out of the airport to the car that Akito had loaned him. Keigo remained silent; her black hair with red hairline reminding him of Hatsuharu's white and black hair except it went to her waist. He had yet to see what color her eyes were due to her bangs falling below her eyes, affectively obscuring them (think Ayame Sohma hairstyle except longer in front). She looked like she was about 4'10 and looked like she was 10 not 17. She wore white skin-tight jeans with a black long sleeved shirt over it and a red vest over that. She had ankle boots on over the edge of her jeans and her bag seemed half full. Shigure studied her carefully and noticed that her left arm seemed bandaged or something under her top.

Shigure drove to the end of the road and parked the car, knowing that one of the Sohma's would pick it up later or he'd drive it over to the Main House. Keigo frowned but got out as he did and pulled her bag over her shoulder. Shigure slid the keys into the glove compartment then led the way down the path to his house.

"Where are we going exactly?" Keigo muttered.

"My house is this way. I think Tohru would have made dinner by now for the boys."

"You're married?"

"Oh no, no, no," Shigure waved his hands frantically. "Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are all high school students. The boys are relatives and Tohru just practically landed in our laps one day. She had been living in the forests in a tent and we offered her a place to stay."

"YUKI, YOU DAMNED RAT, I'LL BEAT YOU!"

"And that's Kyo. He has quite the temper," Shigure smiled. "Come along."

"Why did he call this yuki a rat?" Keigo asked as they finally entered the house.

"Um… well, it's just a nickname. Don't think anything of it…"

"Tohru, why did you hug him? You knew he'd…"

"Yuki, we have a guest!" Shigure called and the house became silent. "Get that cat outside!"

Keigo heard shuffling before Shigure opened the shoji door to reveal a dining area. A boy with dark hair and purple eyes was kneeling at the table while a girl was just closing the shoji door to the outside. She had hair to mid back and sections pulled back into bows. Keigo heard a shuffling outside before a boy came in with bright orange hair, adjusting his teal green jacket.

"Hello, I am Tohru Hando," the girl smiled and bowed slightly as Keigo took a seat on one of the tama mats.

"I'm Yuki Sohma," the purple eyed boy spoke with barely a hint of a smile.

"Keh, I'm Kyo Sohma," the orange top sneered.

"What all talk and no action?" Keigo asked and he stiffened. "I heard you yelling about some rat when we were near the house."

"Kyo and Yuki don't really get along. If you see them fighting, it's just normal behavior around this house," Shigure smiled.

"What's your name and where are you from?" Yuki asked as he studied the girl. She seemed smaller than Momiji but more mature.

"My name is Keigo Nahamo. I was born in America even though both my parents were Japanese. They talked consistently in Japanese for me to learn."

"You said were, are your parents…?" Tohru asked and Keigo got up suddenly and Yuki caught a flash of pale blue eyes in the abrupt movement. "Keigo…?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she spoke darkly. "Where am I staying until Kureno comes?"

"In the first room to your left up the stairs," Shigure spoke and she stormed out, taking her bag with her. "That was a very touchy subject. She's being put into a foster home. No one knows who her parents were or anyone related to her. Don't touch her either otherwise she gets sick for some reason. No one would elaborate on that either. Tohru, no more hugging the boys, no matter how much you feel like it helps shut up their fights. We need to be extra careful; she's a smart girl for being your age."

"She looks younger than Momiji," Kyo snorted as he ate.

"I wonder if she's hungry," Yuki asked as he stood up. "I'll go take her something to eat."

Yuki walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of the miso soup that Tohru made as well as some rice balls and put them on a tray and carried it up the stairs. He knocked on the door and heard a small 'enter.' He opened the door and saw Keigo sitting on the bed in a meditative position wearing a red tank top and a pair of black pants. Her hair was braided over her right shoulder and on her left arm was a black fingerless glove that went to her upper arm.

"I brought you some food in case you were hungry," Yuki spoke as he set the tray on the small desk in the corner.

"Thank you," Keigo whispered softly.

"We didn't know, we didn't mean to make you angry or sad bringing up that subject.

"I know, it's just difficult," she mumbled as she stood up, rubbing a hand over her covered arm. "Please leave so I can rest."

"Of course," Yuki bowed then left and headed back downstairs. "She seems so sad."

"I would too if my parents were gone and I couldn't be touched at all unless I wanted to be sick," Shigure mumbled. "She should be placed in a good home by tomorrow afternoon."


	2. Truths and Memories

_**Chapter Two: Truths and Memories**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
except Keigo and her parents.

...

...

...

The next morning everyone was at the table eating except Keigo which no one had seen all morning. Kyo and yuki made an effort to not fight so Tohru wouldn't act up and hug them while Shigure worked on the manuscript for his next novel. He heard a knock on the main door and went to answer it.

"Good morning Kureno, how was your day yesterday?" Shigure asked as he took off his shoes and entered.

"It was busy. How is she?"

"Well no one has seen her this morning, but I could show you the room she was staying in," Shigure offered then led the way upstairs and knocked on the door. "Keigo, are you awake? Kureno is here!"

"Come in," he heard her whisper and opened the door.

Keigo was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and looked like she had been meditating. Shigure noticed the long glove on her left arm and frowned slightly. Kureno walked around Keigo and crouched in front of her.

"Are you really sure Keigo? If you were to stay here, it might easier considering your illness," Kureno spoke calmly. "I've talked with several families who take foster children and orphans and they all seemed hesitant when hearing about that."

"I would like to meet this people and I'll decide for myself. I only have to live with them for 9 months then I'll be legally an adult," Keigo mumbled as she slowly got to her feet.

"Alright," Kureno sighed. Keigo slid on her ankle boots as she pulled on the red vest she had worn last night and picked up her bag. "Okay, my car is on the road. You got everything?"

"Yes," Keigo spoke slipping past Shigure and walking down the stairs.

"She acted this way in America too, according to the other social workers," Kureno signed before they heard two started yelps then a thud.

Shigure and Kureno dashed down the stairs and saw Keigo lying across Kyo but both were still human. Shigure saw blood pool on the ground near Keigo's head and she was shaking visibly as her chest moved fast. There was a pounding of feet then yuki and Tohru appeared.

"What the...? What's going on?" yuki frowned seeing the two on the ground.

"He didn't transform..." Kureno frowned. "That's not normal..."

"Neither is the growing pool of blood coming from Keigo," Yuki spoke as he walked over and brushed Keigo's hair out of her face and they saw a gash across her temple. Her eyes opened as she winced and she started to push herself up until she saw Kyo. "Are you okay?"

Keigo looked at Yuki and he saw the surprise as well as fear. She scrambled to her feet and backwards and hit Kureno and she whimpered before there was a poof of black smoke. Everyone looked towards where Keigo had been and saw a pure white baby wolf on top of Keigo's clothes.

"I didn't know there were other zodiacs," Tohru frowned. "Keigo you're cute."

"Wh-what...?" the wolf stammered. "You're not freaked out...?"

"It's not unnatural for us," Yuki spoke then hugged Tohru and transformed into a rat and scampered over to her. "Who are your parents?"

"Mom never married the one who got her pregnant with me. Said he was dying and she didn't want to take the risks of that," She whimpered.

"I think it would be best of Keigo stays here. Since this illness of hers was a variation of the Sohma," Shigure spoke calmly as he knelt next to Keigo. "Do you want to stay here? Kyo and I also change forms when coming in contact with the opposite gender and there are several others. All thirteen of the Chinese zodiacs are Sohmas."

"What would Akito say when he learns of this?" Kyo asked as he sat up.

Keigo ran out into the woods before there was a poof and everyone saw her black and red hair. Tohru picked up her clothes and ran out to give them to her as Yuki transformed. Keigo changed quickly and came back into view holding her glove. Over her left arm were a lot of deep scars, marring her skin. "Thank you Tohru..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm use to it with those three boys as well as several others of the zodiac," Tohru smiled. "What happened to your arm?"

"The reason why I'm here and not in America," Keigo signed as she sat on the steps and ran her fingers over the scars. "Mama and I were in the car driving home. I had been 6 and sick. It was hard to keep from changing since she didn't know. When I transformed, she freaked out and the car got wrapped around a pole as I transformed back. My arm got caught in the twisted metal and they almost had to cut it off to get me out. Mom didn't survive. Days later, papa learned of what happened and when he came to me, he hugged me and made me transform. A man came into the room, put his hand over papa's eyes and next thing I knew, papa didn't even recognize me. It was like he lost his memory from that man. Since then I've been handed around foster care."

"Did you learn the name of this man?" Shigure asked as he sat next to her.

"The doctors called him Hatori but I didn't get anything else?" Keigo sighed as she pulled back on her glove, hiding the scars.

"Yuki call the main house so we can get a doctor to help Keigo's cut..."

"I'm fine," Keigo muttered and stood up but immediately fell to her knees then onto her side.

Shigure ran to her and moved her hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed and she was very pale as half of her face was covered in blood. Shigure pulled her into his arms and sighed.

"Forget about calling him. We'll just take her there and deal with them all at once," Shigure sighed then hurried into the forest with Kureno close behind. The teenagers looked at each other for a second before chasing after them.

"She's an arctic wolf... Never would have seen that coming," Kyo growled.

"I wasn't the one who ran into her," Yuki commented.

"How will she react when she meets Hatori or Akito?" Tohru asked softly and it became tense.

They hurried to the main house and over to Hatori's house. Momiji was sitting on the step, drinking some tea and Hatori was sitting at his desk. Shigure hurried in and laid Keigo on the ground.

"Shigure, who is this? Why didn't you transform carrying some girl outside the Zodiac?" Hatori frowned as he grabbed his bag and got to work cleaning her face.

"I would ask you the same thing," Shigure frowned as he pulled down Keigo's glove. "You made her father forget her."

"That man wasn't her father, he wasn't a Sohma," Hatori sighed. "I always wondered what happened to Keigo after she was released from the hospital. Akito will be interesting when he learns of this development."

"What?" Kyo snapped.

"She is his daughter after all. There is a reason why Akito doesn't like outsiders knowing. He told her mother the day after he got her pregnant of the curse and she ran so I erased the memory of her learning that." Keigo winced as Hatori put ointment on her temple and opened her eyes. "Hello Keigo."

"You..." Keigo spoke, barely above a whisper as she pulled her glove back up. "You saved my life... Papa had looked like he was going to kill me."

"You know he wasn't your father, right?" Hatori asked and she nodded slightly. "I know your real father quite well if you wished to meet him after we bandage your temple."

"O-okay," Keigo forced out and he put a bandage over the cut.

Hatori helped her stand up and they walked down the halls towards Akito's rooms. Keigo kept stumbling so Hatori pulled her into his arms and kept walking. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure followed, curious to what would happen next. Hatori entered Akito's room and lowered Keigo to her knees and knelt next to her.

"Akito, we have a special visitor here to see you," Hatori spoke calmly.

"Why is an outsider here besides Miss Honda?" Akito asked as he slowly sat up. "Who are you?"

"My name is Keigo Jacqueline Nahamo," Keigo whispers as she ran a hand through her hair and moved it out of her eyes and looked at him calmly. "My mama talked of you a lot when we were in America."

"Wh-what...?" Akito got of his bed and walked closer and stood in front of Keigo.

"Danica Nahamo? My mother?" Keigo tilted her head to the side as her eyes narrowed. "Surely you haven't forgotten the woman you impregnated? The one you hurt by making her leave out of your own selfishness?"

"Why you...?" Akito grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her up and her feet were barely touching the ground. Keigo gripped his hand and he growled, not seeing her wince in pain.

"This is nothing if you think you want to hurt me," Keigo whispered. "You may be my father but that won't change anything."

"You little..."

Her fist came up and she punched him square in the face and he dropped her to the ground where she landed in a crouch. He lunged at her and she put her weight on her arms and kicked him as she did a handstand and flipped up to her feet as Akito stumbled back. She straightened up as her hair fell back in her face.

"I don't like my hair being pulled," Keigo growled and she seemed cold. "I've dealt with it enough when I was in foster care and I don't need it from a sadist like you."

"I'll show you sadist..." Akito laughed and lunged at her, but Shigure and Kyo jumped up and held him back while Yuki stood in front of Keigo. "Let go of me! You are a mistake being born! I should have killed your mother when she ran after learning of the Sohma curse! A child like you does not deserve to live!"

"I was cursed because of you," Keigo whispered and he went quiet. "My mother was killed because she learned what I was and my father was forced to forget me before he killed me when I was barely even six. You don't know the meaning of being cursed until you're cursed with seeing every single person close to you get hurt."

"Keigo?" Shigure frowned, tightening his grip on Akito.

"Ever wonder why I was moved around from home to home? Each family that took me in got hurt so I was switched to another family," she whispered before transforming and picking up her clothes in her mouth and ran off.

"Keigo!" Tohru called.

"Hatori, do it," Shigure growled putting Akito in a head lock. "Rid him of Keigo and Danica."

"You will do no such thing!" Akito snapped but Hatori moved and pressed his hand to Akito's head and there was a flash of light.

"Never let them meet again," Hatori spoke quietly. "Today was a mistake. As soon as you find the girl, tell her if she wishes to forget about all she knows of Akito, I'd gladly help her."

They laid Akito back on his bed then walked back to Hatori's house to get a drink before heading back to Shigure's. They heard giggling and saw Momiji chasing something.

"Tori look what I found! A white wolf!" Momiji laughed as he picked up the animal and came in. "It had clothes in its mouth though."

"Put me down you brat," Keigo barked and he jumped. "Where did you put my clothes?"

Momiji ran off then came back a few seconds later with her clothes as she changed back to her human form as everyone turned their backs. Keigo dressed quickly then sat down as she started putting her glove back on. Hatori sighed and knelt in front of her.

"Keigo, I can make the memories go away if you wish. We already took Danica and your memories from him so he won't remember you if you have the unpleasantries of meeting him again. I can take him out of your head," Hatori whispered gently and she looked up at him, her hair shifting to reveal her pale blue wolf eyes. "I can make the pain leave forever."

"Just him, no one else. I wouldn't be who I am today without those experiences. Knowledge and a twenty minute meeting I wouldn't regret being forgotten," Keigo whispered and he put his hand to her head over her eyes.


	3. Carvings and Hallways

**_Chapter Three: Carvings and Hallways_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
except Keigo and her parents.

...

...

...

It was Monday and rumors were spreading like wild fire about the new girl and how she was hanging with Yuki Sohma. It was early fall so everyone was wearing their white uniform shirts so finding the new girl who had the dark blue blazer on was relatively easy. Motoko Minagawa and her followers of the Prince Yuki Fan Club stormed over to her as Yuki was pulled away to class by Tohru.

"Oi, new girl!" Motoko snapped and the girl turned towards them but they couldn't see her face due to her hair being in the way.

"What do you want?" the girl asked, her voice was empty of everything except boredom.

"Go back to where you belong!" Motoko snapped and the girl scratched her cheek, revealing a fingerless glove on her left hand.

"I am where I belong. Who are you?"

"I am Motoko Minagawa, president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club…"

"Bitch," the girl spoke then started walking towards the school.

"Excuse me, I wasn't done talking!"

"Your voice is giving me a headache. Anyone who has made some fucked up fan club for a student is crazy. It shows that you dream all you want but are too afraid to actually go for it. Let me guess, you have several rules and one of them being not to talk to Yuki alone. Am I right? Please, I've dealt with people like you back in America. It's just a waste of time," the girl spoke then disappeared inside.

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0**

I sighed as I walked into the classroom I was directed and was slightly sad to not recognize anyone but hid it easily. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. To my left was a boy with white and black hair in a similar died style to mine and to my right was some girl with short blond hair.

"Hello again," the girl to my right smiled and I frowned at her. "Do you not remember me when you came over to the main house to get that gash on your cheek bandaged? I kept chasing you Arctic."

"Umm…"

"Momiji is different. You'll get used to him and his way of dressing," the boy to my left spoke and I looked at him. "I am Hatsuharu Sohma and he is Momiji Sohma."

"Keigo Nahamo," I spoke, smiling a little.

"Is it true that you have a curse like the Zodiac 13?" Hatsuharu asked and I frowned.

"We are the same as you," the blond, Momiji smiled, "so don't worry."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Students, if you haven't realized it yet, we have a new student. Keigo Nahamo is from America and is currently living with Prince Yuki Sohma, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am," I spoke looking at the woman at the front of the room and almost everyone in the room turned to look at me. I sighed and propped my head in my hand as the woman started to lecture about Japanese History and I stared at my sharp nails of my left hand and started digging a hole in the desk. _'Will there be more crazy people like those five I met before school? I hope not otherwise someone could get hurt.'_

"Hey Keigo, are your nails normally like that?" Momiji whispered as he leaned towards me and stared at the shallow carving on the desk.

"Just traits of the Arctic Wolf," I mumbled.

Class went by slowly, due to it being a boring subject. I kept feeling the eyes of other students on me every now and then and just sighed. I learned to control my outbursts some years ago, luckily otherwise no one would have left the room unscathed. The bell finally rang and I stood up to stretch before following Momiji and Hatsuharu upstairs and ran into Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"Yuki, you should have seen the picture Keigo made in class!" Momiji called as he ran over to them. "It was amazing for being a carving. Although, Keigo, you may get in trouble for ruining school property."

"Not like I care, it's just a desk. They can replace it," I smirked.

"Just exactly what did you do?" Kyo narrowed his eyes.

"I was carving on the desk," I shrugged. "Everyone was staring at me just because that stupid teacher mentioned that I'm staying with Yuki. Better to destroy property than people. Would have been different years ago when I had trouble with my temper."

"You sound like Kyo," Yuki spoke and I narrowed my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see. "Why do you keep your hair in your face to hide your eyes?"

"I've gotten teased enough for my arm and nails; I don't need it with my eyes too just because I acquired several traits from Arctic. My eyes used to be brown and my hair black," I crossed my arms. "After a few phases, that changed."

"New Girl!" a familiar voice yelled from behind "Yuki and the others and I sighed as Motoko came into view.

"Ah it's the Bitch coming back for more. Still have a headache from before," I smiled sweetly and heard a laugh that was trying to be held back to my right and I noticed that it was Hatsuharu.

"You are annoying…"

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, Yuki, I didn't see you there. No, nothing is wrong. Come along girls," Motoko spoke in a sing-song voice and walked past me and I smiled at her, showing teeth.

"Whoa, she has fangs…" Kyo whispered and I looked at him as I brushed my bangs to the right so they were out of my face. "Scary."

"Is the almighty cat finally giving up?" Yuki asked and Kyo growled at him.

"Yuki stop antagonizing him," I sighed as I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes at the five girls as they disappeared down the hallway. I walked to the window and opened it. "Those girls are annoying, saying I should go back to where I belong. Guess they don't like people near their precious prince, not like I care." Then I jumped out the window and into the tree and jumped up the branches to the roof.


	4. Anger and Flashbacks

_**Chapter Four: Anger and Flashbacks**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
except Keigo and her parents.

...

...

...

"What did she mean by that?" Tohru asked as we stared at the window where Keigo disappeared.

"Obviously, she doesn't care what others think and from the feel of it, she doesn't like Yuki," Saki said as she walked to them. "Her electrical waves were weird like you Sohmas. It's different at the same time. So sad and angry all at the same time."

"The next class is about to start. What do we do about Keigo?" Momiji whined.

"I'll go get her..."

"No Tohru, I think Kyo would be fastest," Yuki spoke and the orange head growled but jumped out the window and up the tree as soon as Saki and Arisa left. "Let's hope they get along okay. Come on Tohre. Haru, Momiji head back to your class." Everyone separated and headed to class whole the cat dashed up to the roofs.

"Keigo, where the hell are you?" Kyo yelled and something hit his head. He spun around and saw Keigo standing on top of the water tower. "What the hell? You get down here and get to class! Shigure won't be happy if you skipped, considering he's your guardian now!"

"What happens when a feline crosses a canine?" Keigo spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"What the fuck is your point?"

"Exactly," Keigo spoke as she jumped down and landed in front of him and trailed a claw along his cheek. "Don't rub me the wrong way cat or I may just slip."

"Some one is thinking dirty," Kyo smirked and she slapped him, leaving shallow cuts.

"Get on my bad side, orange, and you will regret it. I'm not opposed to eating cat. I've lived months as Arctic, I know how to hunt," Keigo snapped then disappeared over the edge of the roof.

"Damn canine female," Kyo hissed before following her.

School was finally over and Keigo walked with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and Hatsuharu back to Shigure's home. Kyo kept in front and away from her while she dragged her feet as she walked in the back. everyone else was somewhere in between except Momiji. He had hugged Tohru and was in her arms. Keigo would have laughed any other day but not that day.

"Keigo, are you still with us?" Momiji called and looked over Tohru's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Drop it," Keigo growled and ran past all of them and disappeared into the forest.

"I didn't do anything, did I?" Momiji asked sadly.

"No, she's been like this all day," Haru replied. "Kyo what happened on the roof? Dude, what happened to your cheek?"

"Damn," Kyo muttered as he rubbed his slightly scratched cheek. "She slapped me. I didn't even do anything to her except show up and tell her to get to class and she goes off on what happens when a feline crosses a canine."

"I wonder if that's her normal behavior," Yuki voiced. "After all we've only known her a few days and she didn't say much."

"No, it's not," Kureno spoke as he walked towards them "It's the anniversary of her mother's death and her father almost killing her. Give her a couple days to cool off. The other social workers said she went on warpaths on this day."

"Scary, Haru, I say we go home!" Momiji whined as he jumped out of Tohru's arms and transformed as he jumped into a bush. Tohru tossed him his cloths and laughed.

"Miss Honda, this is no laughing matter. She almost killed two children last year for teasing her while she was in this state. She won't show mercy no matter young or old. If you behave, I only fear for Shigure and his perverted mind."

* * *

I sat in the dark of the forest as it started to rain. I had found a flat rock and sat Indian style on it. My glove was off as well as my jacket and shirt, leaving me in a tank top with my skirt. I stared at the canopy above as I traced the dozens of scars on my arm, shallow and deep.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_**"Mama...?" young Keigo coughed harshly and was shaking in the passenger seat.**_

_**"Well be home soon my darling," Danica spoke calmly.**_

_**"Mama, what would you do if I was cursed?" Keigo asked, drawing pictures on the foggy glass as she coughed gentler than before.**_

_**"Cursed? how could my darling be cursed?" Danica laughed.**_

_**"My real father," Keigo muttered before going into another coughing fit.**_

_**"That man was a good man, his only curse was..."**_

_**"That he was dying? Mama really believes that? I..." Keigo went into a lung wrenching fit and lost control and shifted into the form of a baby arctic wolf.**_

_**"What the fuck?" Danica gasped then the car hit a puddle and started hydroplaning.**_

_**Keigo fought and finally shifted back as there was shattering of glass and grating of metal. She jumped until the metal roof collapsed and she got trapped as it twisted around her raised arm. then it became dark.**_

_**"She's as good as dead with that arm. Look at all that blood. We have to get her out somehow," a voice roused Keigo.**_

_**"Help please mama," Keigo cried as she opened her eyes and found herself staring at two men. "Please she needs to live..."**_

_**"She's gone, young one. I'm sorry," one spoke sadly. "We may have to cut your arm. It's so damaged..."**_

_**"No, hug me!" Keigo demanded.**_

_**The men looked confused but did so and she turned into a wolf and fell onto the seat before transforming back. They seemed freaked but helped her out of the totaled car, being careful not to touch her to much with her arm that still bled and her just turning into a wolf and took her to the hospital. Two days later, papa finally showed up.**_

_**"It was your fault, you cursed child," he snapped. "You killed your own mother!"**_

_**"Sir please calm down. Keigo needs rest," a man came in with his left eye hidden by his brown hair.**_

_**"I will rid the world of this freakish demon..."**_

_**"No you won't," the doctor snapped and pressed his and to papa's brow. "Forget."**_

_**"Hatori, we need you in room 6," a nurse poked her head into the room.**_

_**"Alright," the man smiled and left.**_

_**"What the... Why am I here?" Jakob stammered and looked around before frowning at Keigo. "Who are you?"**_

_**"Papa?" Keigo chocked on a sob.**_

_**"I don't have any children. Sorry kid but you must have mistaken me for someone else. I have to go. Whoever you are, I hope hope get better," he spoke then left the room of the sobbing child.**_

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Forgive mama," I whispered and looked down at my scared skin as lightning danced across the sky. "I never wanted to hurt you, nor had I planned on showing you Arctic until later in life. Guess we'll never really know what would have happened if you had learned on a calmer day. Would you have accepted me or tried to kill me?"

I slid off the rock and grabbed my uniform top and followed my nose down through the trees and found the house. The sun had set hours ago and only one light was on on the main floor. I entered quietly and saw a few towels by the door. I grabbed one and dried off best I could before quietly walking up the stairs but ran into a familiar mop of orange hair.

"You are so infuriating," I hissed before walking past him and entered the room I had to myself.


	5. Pranks with Dye

**_Chapter Five: Pranks with Dye_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

Except Keigo and her parents.

This chapter holds a little bit of

Pranking and mild language.

...

...

...

I woke up late and dressed quickly then walked into the bathroom. I saw a shampoo bottle that had Kyo on it and smirked, a good plan coming to mind. I fixed my hair to its normal style before fixing the white top that had a square line and three quarter sleeves. My glove was white today and I wore slip on white flats so I didn't have to wear the ridiculous socks and shoes. I left the bathroom and walked down stairs and saw Shigure sitting at the table alone.

"So you were here," Shigure commented. "Everyone was wondering where you had gone to."

"I was out," I spoke calmly as I knelt on the tama mat and ate some toast.

"We all know what yesterday was for you Keigo, Kureno told us so we would be careful. You don't have to be alone anymore," he spoke with a gently smile.

"This is not one of those things. I don't have any family that's blood related."

"No matter blood relations, there are other relations of family. I worry about you Keigo."

"Don't," I snapped as I got to my feet. "Don't waste your time worrying about me."

"No matter if I want to or not, it just happens," Shigure called after me and I narrowed my eyes as I walked out of the house and headed towards the school, getting there right as the first bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close Miss Nahamo," the teacher commented as I entered the room.

"Im right on time," I spoke harshly as I walked to the back of the room and saw Hatsuharu and Momiji looking at me sadly. "What?"

They looked away without a word as I sat down and I sighed quietly. I stared at my hands the class hour and ran my fingers along the unseen scars. When the bell rang, I was the very last person in the class. I walked over to the window and sat on the seal, watching students chat in the courtyard before next period.

"Your actually here." The annoying fake angry voice of Kyo made me turn and I saw him enter the room, his hands in his pockets. "You need to learn to watch where you're going!"

"Why do you always pretend to be angry?" I asked as I looking at him.

"I don't pretend to do anything! I don't even know why I came to see if Momiji was telling the truth!" he snapped as he headed back out of the classroom. I smirked as I started devising my plan to get at him.

"Just wait carrot top, you'll regret bristling my fur tonight," I smirked then students started to come back in.

Kyo felt a shiver go up his spine as he left the first year's classroom but didn't want to know what it was about. He groaned as students past him and he walked into the second year class. Tohru and Yuki looked at him as he sat down and he turned his head away from them, he just wanted the day to be over so he could go home and relax. Yuki and Tohru frowned when Kyo came in and turned away from them but figured he was in one of his moods.

"I wonder of Keigo actually came home last night," Tohru told Yuki.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Leave me alone," the cat growled.

Yuki was going to make a comment until Tohru put a hand on his arm and shook her head. He nodded and sat down as other students came.

* * *

"I'm done with the bathroom. Kyo, your turn," Keigo called down the stairs and the orange cat jumped to his feet and went to clean up. "Tohru, what's for dinner?"

"Your dinner is in the microwave since you went up right before it was ready," Tohru spoke and Keigo disappeared into the kitchen.

"She seemed pleased with herself," Yuki noted as they finished their tea. "This morning she sounded hostile."

"Maybe she actually had a good day when she went into town," Shigure offered. "She seemed angry when she had come back from school but then left again."

"That makes me curious," Tohru whispered as Keigo came in and sat on the tama mat by Shigure and started eating. "Keigo…"

"AHHHH!"Kyo screamed from upstairs and everyone froze.

"What the…" Tohru gasped but Keigo snorted, not fazed at all.

"KEIGO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"That's my cue," Keigo smirked and transformed into her Arctic Wolf form.

"Keigo, what did you do…?"

"Bye!" she laughed and disappeared out into the yard and lunged into the forest.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH?"Kyo appeared and everyone froze before they started laughing.

"Looks like Keigo has good tastes in hair color for you Kyo," Shigure spoke calmly.

"Black hair suits you," Yuki spoke with a smirk as Shigure took a picture. "By the way she left the second you started cursing."

"OH FUCK NO! SHE IS NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Kyo snapped and dashed out the door. He transformed and his fur was now black as well.

"I didn't know that if you dyed their hair, their color changes," Tohru frowned.

"I don't think anyone did," Shigure smiled as he snapped another picture of Kyo before he disappeared.

"KEIGO YOU BITCH!"

"Hello Kyo," they heard Keigo reply before she appeared in the yard again in Kyo's arms and he had his pants on.

"Don't think that acting innocent will let you get away with this!" Kyo snapped.

"Ok how about this?" he frowned at her until she transformed in his arms. She kissed him quickly before disappearing into the room then the next second she was already dressed and eating her dinner. "I told you not to irk me this morning."

Everyone felt a chill go up their spine at the threat in her cold voice. Kyo growled as he picked up his shirt and pulled it on and he walked upstairs. The room became quiet before they heard Keigo giggle.

"Oh man, that was priceless. Shigure did you get pictures?" She looked at him and he held out the camera with a smile.

"You were in on this?" Yuki asked amused.

"Not exactly. Keigo told me to have a camera ready for fun activities tonight and as soon as I heard Kyo yell, I knew that she had planned something," Shigure smirked. "I have one question though. Keigo, why did you kiss him?"

Everyone looked at her and she started eating quietly, her hair hiding her face well. As soon as she was done, she took her dishes into the kitchen as Hatori came into the room. Keigo came back in and sat on the step, her back to everyone as Hatori checked on the cut from her running into Kyo the other day. As soon as he was done, Keigo disappeared upstairs.

"What did I miss?" Hatori asked and Shigure tossed him the camera.

"Keigo dyed Kyo's hair," Tohru giggled.

"Oh my, he actually looks like he's normal," Hatori smirked. "I came to ask something. Kureno said that the other day Keigo disappeared all day because it was the anniversary of her mother's death. How did that go?"

"She disappeared into the forest and never came back until two in the morning," Shigure spoke as he stood. "How long has it been for her?"

"Eleven years as of yesterday," Hatori sighed as he stood up. "Well, now that my business is concluded, I should return to the main house. Good night everyone."


	6. Threats and Comforts

**_Chapter Six: Threats and Comforts_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

Except Keigo and her parents.

...

...

...

The next few days, Keigo seemed to hide from everyone. When someone would knock on her door, she wouldn't be in there when they opened the door and the window would be open. At school it was similar to home. She gave Haru and Momiji the cold shoulder and as soon as class was over, she'd disappear until the next class then as soon as school was over, she'd disappear. No one could find her and she was good at not wanting to be found by the five zodiacs.

Two weeks later, that changed. She came out of hiding but still didnt talk much. She sat in the corner of the room with a small sketchbook in her hands and she drew all the time. She now wore two fingerless gloves that went to her upper arm even though there was no scars to hide. When Kagura showed up, she didn't even recognize Kyo until Keigo told her, earning her a glare from the former carrot-top.

"Keigo, what is your deal?" Kyo snapped at her and she didn't even look up from her sketchbook as she drew in her corner. "Are you listening to me?"

Kyo got to his feet and walked over to the silent girl. He crouched in front of her and jerked her sketchbook out of her hands, slightly surprised that she didn't even fight him. She put her pencils down and placed her hands in her lap as Kyo stood and searched through her book.

There where pictures of every zodiac animal on one page and across from it was their human form for those she knew of. Several had blank pages because she had yet to meet that Sohma. When he came to the cat zodiac, he froze at the picture of him. She has added color and this picture was when he had orange hair and he was smiling, not one hint of anger.

"What is this!" Kyo growled and Keigo stood quietly. She pulled the book out of his loose hands and walked out of the room, her hair swaying slightly behind her.

"That was weird," Tohru frowned slightly.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong." Kyo stormed out of the room and upstairs. He entered her room and saw her sitting on her bed holding a pillow in her lap. She looked up and he saw tears visible. He slumped to the ground next to her, by her knees. "You can talk to me, I'll listen."

"Papa is in town," she whispered. "I haven't seen him since the day I was in the hospital and Hatori showed up. He talked to me since he remembered seeing an injured girl. He remembers mama but not me." She buried her face in the pillow and shook.

"May I ask something?" Kyo asked and she lifted her head and he could see her pale wolf eyes. "Why do you wear two gloves now?"

She turned her head away but he saw the fear in her eyes. "That man who leads your family, Akito? He came to me two weeks ago and dragged me to the main house during school."

"What did he do to you?" Kyo growled as he got to his knees and looked at her. Her hand moved to her right arm and pulled off the glove. Along her forearm around her wrist were several fresh pink lines as if someone had clawed her and on the top of her hand was the kanji for wolf. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"That man told me he'd hurt me worse if I said anything. He scares me," she whispered but he still heard her voice crack. "I tried fighting him at first but he retaliated. He pulled a dagger to my throat; threatening... threatening to kill me..."

Kyo stood and pulled the pillow out of her lap then pulled her to her feet. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Kyo felt slightly weird comforting her but didn't push her away.

"Your not alone anymore, Keigo. You have people here who care and worry about you. If you had told us, we could have protected you. Akito strikes fear in several of the zodiacs, mostly Yuki because he has punished him so many times when he was a kid. We're here," Kyo whispered before the door opened and Yuki and Shigure stood there.

"What happened?" Shigure demanded.

"Akito got to her," Kyo spoke quietly and they came in and closed the door behind them. Keigo started to fall because her knees gave out so Kyo lowered her to the ground, keeping his arms around her. She curled up against him as she still cried while Yuki and Shigure knelt in front of them. "He threatened to kill her if she had told us."

"Did he hurt you Keigo?" Yuki asked and she lifted her head and showed them her right arm. "He branded you as well?"

"This is bad," Shigure muttered.

"Not just that, he never threatened me like this," Yuki frowned. "It's confusing. Theyve never met before so how does he know about her."

_**(A/N: Hatori erased everone's memory of Keigo's first meeting with Akito to make things simpler so no one expect Hatori still knows the truth.)**_

"She's been living here. Besides, I believe Momiji may have slipped talking about her," Shigure sighed. "I'll go talk to him. Yuki would you and Tohru go to town and get some things for me? There should be a list on my desk. Kyo take care of Keigo."

Yuki followed Shigure out of the room and glanced at Keigo before he slid the door shut. Kyo moved Keigo so she was in his arms and he got to his feet and sat on the bed with her and she laid down in his lap, her back against his thighs as she curled up in a ball. He mentally groaned, being forced to watch her but didn't voice his opinion as he saw Keigo fall asleep.


	7. Revenge is Sweet, Love is Sweeter

_**Chapter Seven: Revenge is Sweet, Love is Sweeter**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
Except Keigo and her parents.

...

...

...

I woke up and realized that something wasn't right. I lifted my head and saw someone's legs on either side of me. I sat up and groaned as I felt a headache start to form. I ran a hand though my hair and realized that the glove on my right hand was off. I looked around and saw it by my pillow and reached for it but a hand stopped me.

"There's no point hiding the wounds from Akito," Kyo's voice came from behind me. I turned my head and saw him leaning against the wall and I felt my face turn red as I realized that I was in his lap.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked as I grabbed my glove and put it on as I got off the bed.

"I've been watching over you since your breakdown several hours ago. Don't you remember that?"

"No," I frowned and sighed as I rubbed my temples. "I remember coming up after I took my book back from you."

"Let me sum things up for you," Kyo spoke as he stood up. "I had come up, planning to yell at you but didn't because you were crying into your pillow as you held it in your arms. You told me that you had seen your father in town and talked, even though he had no memories of you being his daughter. Then you told me about what happened with Akito two weeks ago. You cried yourself to sleep in my arms and Shigure went to go talk to him."

"Guess that explains why I have a headache if I had a breakdown. I always gained a headache after a breakdown," I mumbled and left, feeling my face heat up even more. I looked around the kitchen and frowned. "Where is everyone? Tohru usually is making dinner now."

"She and Yuki went out to get some things for Shigure. If you're so hungry then make yourself something to eat," Kyo snorted as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"I…" Kyo looked at me and I sighed. "I don't know how to cook. I was never taught when I was in foster care."

"I'll show you how since I'm the only one besides Tohru who can cook," Kyo smirked. "What do you want?"

"Anything but leeks. Those things are so nasty even though I would eat them when Tohru's around. They remind me of taking nasty medicine that would make me gag."

"I know how you feel; she gets mad when I whine about it. I hate them as well."

He started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and handed them to me to put them on the counter. As soon as he had everything, he joined me and I watched closely as he started preparing Miso Soup for the two of us. I helped put in the ingredients in the pan on the stove then leaned against the counter as Kyo started washing the dishes he used to make dinner. I studied him as he worked and had to smile

"Sorry for dying your hair, but black seems to suit you better than orange," I spoke and he turned to look at me.

"I got over it and I like it," he smirked at me and I looked at the ground as I felt my face heat up again. "Although there is one thing that I haven't forgiven you for yet."

I looked at him and frowned as he walked closer. I found myself trapped against the counter as he forced me to the corner of the counter and he placed a hand on either side of me. I felt my heart beat against my ribcage as I looked up at him and he had a small mysterious smile playing at his lips. He brushed my hair out of my face and moved closer so we were inches apart.

"Kyo, what are you…"

He pressed a finger to my lips and I froze. His hand moved slowly and caressed my cheek. He lowered his head to my neck and I heard him inhale as my eyes closed. I felt him move again and gasped when I felt his lips against mine. I planned to push him away when I brought my hands to his chest but as he kissed me again, that resolve melted away and I kissed back hesitantly.

"Tohru, do you need help putting things away?" Yuki's voice came from the hallway as the front door opened.

"That would be nice then I can make dinner," we heard Tohru reply and Kyo moved away and started stirring the soup as the other two came into the kitchen. "Hey Kyo and Keigo, how are you? Kyo, did yo make dinner for everyone?"

"You're kidding, right?" Kyo snapped and I smiled as I walked over and got two bowls so Kyo could pour out our dinner. "Make your own dinner. Keigo helped so that's why she gets some."

We picked up our bowls and got a pair of chopsticks then carried our food to the dining room and sat next to each other. I picked at my food as I listened for movement in the kitchen. When I heard them moving around, I looked at Kyo.

"Why did you…?"

"Later," Kyo whispered and I went back to my food. Yuki and Tohru came in some time later with their own food and we ate in peace until Shigure came home. "Shigure, did you find anything?"

"Yes," Shigure spoke as he sat down. "Akito said that he feels threatened by you, Keigo. He holds no control over you like he does the main thirteen and he told Hatori and me that he felt something harsh in your power."

"Is that so?" I asked as I tensed at that last part and got to my feet and grabbed my bowl. "I could kill him."

Then I walked into the kitchen and washed my bowl and headed upstairs to my room. I opened my window and saw that it was almost a full moon. I lied on the bed and touched the sterling silver earring that went through my ear. The hole itself was at the top, middle and bottom part of my ear it had vine like pieces that swirled up and down to my lower ear. Where the vines ended was another hole.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**_"Keigo, you must never take out these earrings," the masked man whispered urgently as he pierced them through the skin of the girl's ears. "Keep it in or you may be seen as a threat to others or even a monster. You are much stronger than you let on but don't let people know that. It is your ultimate weapon."_**

**_"Yes master," the seven year old girl bowed, ignoring the pain of her ears._**

**_"Those metal bands are restraint charmed. They will hide the true form of your wolf until it is needed. You haven't told your foster families about me right or your abilities?"_**

**_"No sir, I promised not to tell a soul and I never will."_**

**_"That is a good girl," the man smiled. "Go back to your house and get some rest. Keep those earrings hidden or you'll have to tell the family you're with how you got them."_**

**_"Master, I know how to keep secrets and hide things," the girl smiled before disappearing into the forest._**

* * *

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

'_Akito, you will regret the day you messed with me,' _I thought darkly as I changed clothes.

I pulled on a pair of red cargo capris and pulled on my black top. It ended at my lower ribs and the collar went up to above my nose if I zipped it all the way up. The sleeves ended at my shoulder, leaving a small amount of skin before my gloves. I slid on my shoes as I braided my hair and climbed out of the window and jumped up to the roof, analyzing the distance to the main house.

"What are you doing up here dressed like that?" I looked around and saw Hatsuharu as he jumped up to stand beside me. "Kyo will worry."

"I just came up for some air before I went for a run," I lied and smiled.

"I don't believe you," he whispered. "Good luck explaining to Kyo that you want to go after Akito." Then he jumped off the roof as Kyo appeared.

I groaned internally as I jumped to the lower roof and slipped into my room and Kyo followed silently. I slipped off my shoes and sat on the window seal before looking at Kyo. He sat on the bed and smiled at me.

"Why did you do what you did in the kitchen?" I asked vaguely in case someone was passing outside the room.

"Not sure, the time just seemed right to do it. I couldn't stop thinking about when you did it after you dyed my hair," he answered back just as vague as he moved so he was lying on my bed, his head on my pillow. I got up and walked over to him and looked down at him. "My mind won't stop racing no matter what I try to do."

"So your falling for me?" I whispered as I moved so I sat next to him and I hovered my head over his and stared at him. He nodded making me smile. "Thought so."

I pressed my lips to his and his arms came around my waist and pulled me so I was lying mostly on him as he kissed me back. I ran my hands through his hair as I took a breath against his lips before kissing him one more time before shifting so I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

Kyo listened to Keigo's breathing as it leveled out and soon she was breathing slowly, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He smiled before closing his eyes and went to sleep himself.

Hours later, he woke suddenly and frowned. Keigo wasn't in the room and where she had been lying was cold. He looked around and saw that her shoes were gone. He got to his feet and jumped out the window and got to the roof and saw Hatsuharu sitting on the edge, looking at the forest.

"So you finally realized she's gone? She left about an hour ago," Haru spoke without looking at him.

"Where did she go?"

"She looked like she was going to kill someone or hurt them. Who knows what she was actually thinking…"

"Why did you let her go?" Kyo snapped.

"She's capable of taking care of her…"

"Not when it comes to Akito," Kyo growled before he jumped off the roof and headed towards the main house.

* * *

I snuck into room where Akito was in and saw him at his window, looking out at the moon.

"You're leaving yourself open," I whispered and he turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Come back for more pain?"

"You will regret hurting me and threatening me," I growled and pulled out my earrings and slid them into a pocket of my pants.

"What are you planning? Going to turn into an innocent baby wolf?" he taunted as he walked closer.

"You were right when you told Shigure that you felt a harshness to my power. I have another form," I smiled and felt Arctic's form take shape.

* * *

Akito growled at the girl as she acted so smug as she stood in front of him. The second she had taken out those earrings, he felt her power on a larger scale. Fur appeared over her body and instead of shrinking she grew slightly taller as her body formed into a wolf. Her hair didn't seem to change as she looked at him, her eyes glowing in the dark. Her nails grew four inches as her hands as her fur thickened. Instead of a pup, a creature that looked more like a werewolf. Her legs where slightly bent and her clothes didn't disappear at all or anything. She growled, bearing a mouthful of sharp teeth and lunged at him.

* * *

Kyo and Haru ran towards Akito's rooms as they heard a growl and a cry of pain. They opened the door and froze, seeing a creature tower over Akito who was on the floor, clutching a bleeding arm to his chest. The wolf's head turned and Kyo saw pale blue eyes stare at him before the creature dashed past them and into the forest. Kyo stood there as second before he gasped and ran after the creature as it howled.

"Kyo!" Haru called but he ignored it and ran into the forests where he heard whimpers.

He came across a large tree that was on its side and he walked cautiously to the edge of it where he heard the whimpering and saw someone shaking as they knelt on the ground, rocking back and forth. He studied them and realized that it was Keigo, recognizing the clothes she was in. He walked closer, silently, and knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright, it's just me," Kyo whispered as she screamed.

"How can you even bear to be near me after you saw me like that?" she cried as she held his arms to her.

"It's still you, no matter what form you can take. As Zodiacs, we expect the unexpected from those that are not in the twelve. I have another form as well that is hidden by this bracelet I wear. I'm not scared of you," Kyo breathed in her ear and felt her clutch his arms tighter as she tried to stop crying. "Did a good number to Akito, didn't you?" he spoke, trying to lighten the mood and smiled when she laughed.

"He deserved it," she whispered as she pulled out of my arms and stood up. She pulled something out of her pocket and revealed two earrings. She put them in and took a deep breath. "I haven't taken that form for several years."

"Let's go home," Kyo spoke holding out his hand and she took it and nodded.


	8. Shattered Hearts and Promises

_**Chapter Eight: **__**Shattered Hearts and Promises**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
Except Keigo and her parents.

...

...

...

I hadn't wanted to return to Shigure's so we just walked around the forests talking about nothing in particular. When I had mentioned his other form that was sealed away with his bracelet, he refused to talk about it so I left it alone. He rambled on about a man that had trained him when he was up in the mountains and seemed proud to talk about him like someone would with their father.

"Kyo!" the voice of Kagura brought me out of my thoughts and saw her near the edge of the forest.

"Go," I smiled and pushed him towards her. "You need to tell her the truth about me and not lie, saying I'm just some girl staying over."

"Alright," Kyo sighed and kissed my cheek before running off.

I sighed sadly and started for Shigure's needing to get some sleep. I stared at nothing as I walked and when I reached Shigure's I saw a man with grey hair in a ponytail outside on the porch. I tensed slightly when I recognized his grey-green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously as I got closer.

"Hello Keigo, it has been several years since you trained under me," he smiled as he stood.

"Master Kazuma," I whispered as I knelt on one knee and bowed. "It indeed has been a long time."

"How long have you been staying here?"

"Several weeks now," I spoke, not moving.

"You can get up, Keigo. I'm not your master anymore," Kazuma spoke and I stood slowly.

"That may be so, but I still look to you as my master since you helped me the most. What brings you to Shigure's?"

"I'm looking for another pupil of mine, Kyo Sohma?"

"He's out with Kagura," I shrugged, not looking at him.

"Do you care for him, Keigo?"

"Yes," I whispered quietly and looked back at him.

"Has he seen your true self?"

"Yes, he saw it last night after I snapped at Akito because he thought of me as a threat," I snorted. "He ran after me and comforted me, imagine that?"

"Do you know why he wears a bracelet…?"

"If your referring to his true form that is the ultimate curse of the Sohma, I know of it but he doesn't really talk about it and seems to fear me seeing it."

"As he should," Kazuma sighed. "You look like you need some rest. We'll chat later, alright?"

"Yes Master Kazuma," I bowed my head before walking inside and up to my room to lay down but didn't sleep.

"So master, this means your training journey is finished, right?" I heard Kyo ask in the room next to mine. I sat up and stared at the wall that we shared.

"That's right. I can't very well stay away from the dojo any longer than this," Kazuma answered.

"Well then, I can come back to the dojo too, right? You promised me when you left, after all."

"You…will go on living here," Kazuma spoke and I caught a hint of sadness.

"But why? You're breaking your promise?" I closed my eyes as I heard the hurt in Kyo's voice.

"That's not it. I have decided that this is the best environment for you. You are to live here. Whether by accident or by inevitability, your having come to live here is, for you, the…"

"I hate this place! It's like being in lukewarm water, feeling like I'm turning into a prune! Sometimes… I hate it so much, I can't stand it!" I heard Kyo snap and heard my heart clench painfully. Tears stung my cheeks and I walked over to Kyo's room and shoved the door aside.  
"Keigo…?"

* * *

Kyo frowned when the door was opened roughly and he saw Keigo in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were narrowed as if in anger and he felt like it was all directed towards him.

"Do you really hate it here that much? Do those around you and care about you mean that little to you?" she cried. "Do I mean nothing?"

"Keigo…"

"No! I heard everything!" She snapped. "I'm done listening to lies and excuses. Master Kazuma was the only one who stayed honest with me when I was younger. I thought you were different…" A choked sob escaped her mouth and she dashed out of the room and Kyo heard her run past the others and into the woods.

"That girl is one reason why I was going to have you stay. I was the one who kept her at her foster homes. I was the one who slowly got her to be transferred here to Japan to be around those like her. I can't believe that you'd just throw away things that precious," Kazuma spoke as he stood.

"Master…?"

"She was a prized student besides you, and you may have just broken her heart. If seeing her father who doesn't know her is bad enough, I think she heard everything we said. Think about your actions just now Kyo." Kazuma then left the room.

_'Keigo…' _Kyo jumped to his feet and jumped out the window after Keigo, even though he was feeling terrible because the rain. He saw shallow footprints and followed them but they just circled around back to the house. _'Keigo, did you really come back and just hide somewhere?'_

"Kyo, come inside for dinner!" Tohru called and Kyo sighed and headed back.

* * *

I watched as he went back inside and I jumped out of the tree and stared at the house as I heard the chatting of everyone inside.

"They're happy here," I whispered to myself as one hand was on the tree to my right and my other gripped the fabric over my heart. "No one ever would truly miss me. Nothing is known about my biological father but my step-father was a great man, even though he doesn't know me anymore, thanks to Hatori. Is it easier to just slip away like a shadow on a sunny day than to bear all this pain?"

"Don't think to harshly of the past," Hatori spoke as he came into view. "It may have made you who you are today but you shouldn't have to keep thinking back on it. You need to look towards the future and what it holds."

"All it holds is pain," I snapped at him. "I've tried that route and it ended up with me standing here, contemplating death!"

"Do you know why Kazuma is truly here?" Hatori asked sadly and I shook my head. "He's gambling on you and Tohru to see if you could truly accept his zodiac form. He's going to remove that bracelet and let the true cat be unveiled. He's betting on you girls to have him fully accept that part of him. Don't throw life away took quickly because Kyo said something that hurt you. He's brash in thinking around his teacher and father figure. Just wait and see how tonight goes. After that you can go back to sulking."

"You are truly an idiot, but I will do as you say only if you me something in return," I spoke quietly.

"Anything."

"If I do end my life tomorrow, erase every single memory away from those inside this house," I whispered as I walked deeper into the forest to think.


	9. Is This Goodbye?

_**Chapter Nine: Is This Goodbye...?**__**  
**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
Except Keigo and her parents.

...

...

...

I sighed as I sat at the edge of the lake as tears fell down my cheeks. It was hard to think that I had actually believed I had found a life I had wanted.

_'Just wait and see how tonight goes. After that you can go back to sulking.' _Hatori's words ran through my head and I stood up.

_'Benefit of the doubt, is that want everyone is betting on now?' _I thought as I headed back to Shigure's.

"The time is nearly here, when you must come to grips with your original form, or you cannot move forward." i heard Kazuma say seriously and I hid behind a tree and saw both Kazuma and Kyo outside the house.

"I have come to grips with it!" Kyo snapped. "My life, it was something that ended the moment I as born Cat-possessed, you see? And that is that rat's… it's his fault, as well… and that he's been the main offender, right from the start, too!"

"You haven't changed, have you? Are you going to go on living like this? With your ears plugged, and your eyes closed? Is that the only way you can sustain yourself? And so… And so, is that how you are going to die? All alone?"

_'Like his grandfather,'_ I thought miserably as I watched them from behind the trees.

"You told me, didn't you, that you hated this place? But that's not so. You don't hate it; you're just trying to run away," Kazuma spoke then lunged forward and caught Kyo's wrist that had the bracelet on it and rose it to chest level. "I understand how that warmth, what you labeled as _'lukewarm water,'_ as been soothing what it is you bear. But you do not want the truth… your original form… to be known. You fear that if it is known, you will lose it. You are only trying to run away from suck ambiguous circumstances!"

"No I'm not!" Kyo spoke and I caught a hint of fear.

"In which case...! In which case, I will take from you your means of escape. Let us come to the conclusion of whether it will be lost, or whether it will not be. Kyo… Let us see if your life really is something that has ended," Kazuma spoke and pulled off the beads as Tohru appeared.

_'You really do mean to use us to make him see the truth,' _I thought sadly. _'Kyo, to feel so betrayed by the one closest to you.'_

"Don't look!" Kyo cried into the air. "Don't look at me!"

Despite his cries, I stared transfixed as he transformed. As he crouched on all fours, he looked like a starved animal. His head turned to Tohru as her umbrella fell then he disappeared past me.

"And so, you have seen Kyo's other form… The one he has kept hidden from you. It is part of the burden he bears as the Cat, that he is also cursed to take this grotesque shape… Do you find it revolting? Is it… frightening… to you?" Kazuma asked Tohru and she dashed off in the opposite direction that kyo had gone and Kazuma picked up the beads.

"Did you really think that a girl who has never understood those of the zodiac would truly accept him?" I called to him as I walked out from behind the trees and he looked at me. "Did you really think that a human who laughs everything off, even her mother's death and talked to a picture, could laugh this off? You all are pathetic! You! Yuki! Shigure! Even you, Kagura! Hiding inside that house as if trying to keep some nightmare away, trying to wish this night gone! He would never accept this when you all treat him like a monster!"

"Keigo!"

"Don't Keigo me, master!" I narrowed my eyes as I snatched the beads out of his hands. "I would have hated you too if you had done that to me in front of my foster families. All of you sould be ashamed to call yourself Sohmas!" Then I ran off after Kyo.

I followed the broken branches and the deep imprints in the ground. I saw wounds on the trees from him clawing them and felt tears roll down my cheeks at the pain he must have been feeling to be tricked that way. I found myself at the lake I had been at before and he was curled up in a ball.

"Kyo," I called gently and his head jerked up.

"Go away! I'm a revolting monster!" he snapped.

"I could never leave the one I love alone to deal with the pain of a betrayal like that," I whispered as I walked closer. "I was there, hidden in the trees, listening to your talk with master Kazuma. He really is trying to do what's best for you."

"I said go away!" he cried and his claws ran through me, from my left forearm, across my stomach and down to my right thigh.

"Kill me if it will make your pain go away," I whispered as I fell to my knees from the pain but I kept my eyes on him. "I won't run away from you anymore. You can't hurt me anymore than your words this morning when you said you hated it at Shigure's. A fatal wound would feel like nothing to me. Just know that I love you Kyo. I didn't hide away and try to ignore your pain. I didn't run in fear. I came running to be at your side."

"Keigo..." he growled.

"Make the pain of my heart to away," I whispered as I felt blood roll down my chin. I held out his bracelet and it fell from my hand as I fell backwards and hit the ground under me.

* * *

Kyo's became transfixed at the beads as they fell to the ground then he heard a thump and saw Keigo shaking as she laid on her back. Her blood pooling out and mixing with the rain.

"Keigo...?" Kyo moved so he could look down at her. "I'm sorry, don't leave me...!"

She coughed and blood came out as she focused on him. Her hand came up and pressed against his chest where his heart was before her eyes rolled back into her head and her arm fell to the ground.

"Keigo...!" Kyo cried and roared out his pain. "Don't leave me... Please, stay... Stay with me forever..."

She didn't answer back. She only remained limp on the ground. His body went numb and he was vaguely aware of Tohru and Yuki coming into the area. The one person who truly cared, who had come after him the second he ran away was gone.


	10. Its Not as it Seems

**_Chapter Ten: Its not as it Seems _**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
Except Keigo and her parents.

…

…

…

Kazuma looked up at the sky and took a deep breath as the sky finally cleared. He heard a grunt and saw Tohru come into view, holding Kyo in her arms but she didn't seem happy. A second grunt reached him and he saw Yuki come behind Tohru, cradling Keigo in his arms. She was covered in blood.

"Keigo!" Shigure came out and froze on the porch. "No…"

"I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"She's not dead," Yuki called and they both looked up. "She still is breathing and her heart beat is strong."

Kazuma dashed over and pulled Keigo into his arms, despite the injuries on her lower body. He lifted her and placed his ear over her heart and heard it's almost normal rhythm. Kazuma laughed shakily but then looked at Kyo in Tohru's arms.

"He doesn't seem to be able to hear us right now," Tohru spoke sadly.

"He is just numb, thinking that he killed her when she's just unconscious. We'll let Keigo knock sense into him when she wakes up."

"How long will that take? She's severely injured," Shigure asked sadly.

"I'll let Keigo explain when she wakes up. I never fully understood it myself," Kazuma spoke then carried her inside. "Kagura, would you be a dear and clean Keigo and bandage her wounds. She just needs rest at the moment."

"Alright," Kagura spoke then pulled the unconscious girl into her arms and walked off towards the bathroom.

"Tohru, I'll take Kyo." Tohru slid the cat into his arms and he walked up to Kyo's room and sat him on the bed and tossed him his pants as he transformed. "Get some rest Kyo."

"She… She's gone… I… I killed her…" Kyo started crying.

"She's not dead, Kyo, but I'm not going to force you to reason with the truth while you are like this. I'll let you wallow in your self-pity and feel the loneliness of your existence," Kazuma spoke then left him.

* * *

Kyo finally came down from his room two days later, not able to ignore the needs of his stomach. He didn't see Yuki, Shigure, or even Tohru so he walked into the kitchen to find something to eat but froze seeing someone that he didn't expect to see. He stumbled back and hit a counter as she turned and pale blue eyes locked onto his wide red ones.

"You finally back to normal?" her voice pierced his ears and he could only stare at her in shock. "Did you really think that I was dead?"

"Keigo… How… but I thought…"

"I merely blacked out from the loss of blood," she spoke as she knelt in between his legs. "You must have been numb in shock that you didn't see it that way."

"Keigo…"

"If I had been dead, then you wouldn't have remembered me," she whispered holding his face in her hands. "Before Master Kazuma had taken your beads, Hatori showed up and talked to me about what Kazuma's reason had been for being here. I hadn't been thinking straight because I was still angry at what you had said and had thought about leaving. He made me promise to watch what happened before I went back to sulking. In return I made him promise something..."

Her hands fell from his face and landed in her lap as she looked down. Kyo frowned at her and lifted her chin to make her look at him but she averted her eyes. He saw tears spill over and roll down her cheeks.

"Keigo, what did you make him promise?" Kyo asked quietly.

"He promised that if I left or died that he'd erase me from everyone's memory," she whispered sadly and his hand slid from her face and she lowered her head as her eyes closed. "I wasn't thinking straight last night."

"You wanted to leave?" Kyo stammered.

"I really thought that you hated me..."

Kyo frowned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Her arms came around his waist and she buried her head in his shirt.

"This is real right? Not just a dream?" Kyo whispered, still in shock from seeing her.

"Yes, this is real," she chuckled.

"Forgive me, I never meant to hurt you."

"I forgave you before it even happened," Keigo smiled as she pulled back and got to her feet slowly. "I've already healed."

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked as she helped him to his feet. Keigo pulled the glove off her left arm and showed him the fresh scars on her left arm that danced across the pale scars from when she had been in the car accident that made her loose her mom. "How did they heal so fast? Its been only a couple days..."

"As a hidden zodiac, I heal faster than normal zodiacs do," she whispered gently as lifted her shirt slightly so he could see the scars on her abdomen. "I never blamed you so don't look so guilty."

"I can't can't help it, I marred your skin..." Kyo felt himself stumble and his cheek stung. He looked at Keigo and saw her shaking slightly and her right hand was in a fist. "Keigo..."

"I don't blame you Kyo," she whispered as her hand relaxed and she turned away from him. "I love you too much to do something like that when it was my own fault for getting hurt."

Kyo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She grabbed his arms and he thought she was going to make him let go until she tightened her grip and lowered her head.

"Did you really mean it?" she whispered and he felt tears hit his arms. "Did you really want me to stay forever?"

"Don't ever leave me Keigo," Kyo whispered in her ear. "I don't know what I'd do if you did. No more promises to Hatori, I don't ever want to forget you. I love you as well."

Keigo turned around in his arms and he kissed her brow as her hands gripped his shirt. Keigo looked up and kissed Kyo on the lips and he kissed back feverishly as one hand slid to capture her waist and the other slid into her two toned hair. He brushed his tongue over her bottom lip and was slightly surprised when she opened and fought back. Then the front door opened.

"Kyo?" they heard Kagura call and Keigo growled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kyo?"

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped and she came into the kitchen.

"Oh um... Am I interrupting something?" Kagura asked and they saw a hint of sadness as well as joy in her eyes. "Anyway, that's not the point. I came to tell you that I'm moving to America with Haru, Momiji, and Risa now that the curse is starting to break."

"What?" Kyo frowned in surprise.

"Yuki no longer transforms," Keigo spoke as she looked out the window. "Yesterday everyone went over to the main house because Tohru wanted to see Akito. Yuki and Shigure stopped Akito from severely hurting Tohru and it seemed like it was enough to break the curse's hold on him."

"That damn rat," Kyo snapped but calmed down when he felt Keigo digging her nails into his back. He looked at her and she just shook her head. "So Kagura, what are we?"

"Friends," she smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You find the one to spend your life with. Forgive me for not being able to face you..."

"Keh, don't worry about it," Kyo snorted. "Go enjoy America."

"I'll try and keep in contact a lot but don't get your hopes up. Bye," Kagura smiled then left the house.


	11. To Better Places

_**Chapter Eleven: To Better Places**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
Except Keigo and her parents.

…

…

…

The next couple weeks went by quietly. Akito didn't try and bug anyone of us who stayed with Shigure. I hadn't been really surprised when Tohru and Yuki started going out, but I had been surprised when Kyo had given me a promise ring for that when he finally broke the curse on him, we'd talk about going to next step of our relationship.

I often found Kyo and Yuki talking civilly, talking about how to break the curse. It made me happy that they were getting along but it also made me mad that Kyo couldn't just be happy with what he had. The days I found them together, I'd leave the house and go to the meadow in the forests, near the mountain and meditate.

"And here you are again," his voice came to me but I didn't open my eyes to look at him. "Why do you always sneak out and come here?"

"Why can't you accept what you already have?" I snapped back but didn't move from my rock as I opened my eyes. "You're still running from whom you are, is that why you don't want this relationship to go farther?"

"Of course it's not," Kyo spoke defensively. "I just can't hurt you again…"

"Kyo you never take off that bracelet of your own will, so how could you hurt me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I understand that you're excited that there is a chance for you to break your curse from being the Cat of the zodiac but think of those who don't have that. My curse is for life, not just until the normal zodiacs are free. Sometimes you don't even think about others."

"Keigo…"

"I need some time," I whispered as I got to my feet and turned my back to him. "I come here to think but can't do that when you come try to find me when I leave to get away from you…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His arms came around me and he buried his face against my neck. "My rivalry against Yuki acts up even when I don't realize it, it's just habit since we were kids. I didn't mean to hurt you this way. The real reason that I didn't want to go further was because I kept thinking that this was all some dream and that it was going to disappear the second I tried. I don't ever want to lose you. Guess I was just afraid."

"Scaredy cat," I whispered as I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his nose. "I forgive you."

"I love you Keigo," Kyo whispered as he smiled gently.

"I love you too," I replied quietly and buried my face against his neck as he hugged me tightly.

"What do you say to traveling the world with me? To go visit Haru and the others in America and other places in the world?"

"I would love to," I breathed against his neck, glad that for this moment that both of us were truly happy.

THE END

_**A/N: there will not be a sequal or anything. I'm not good with those kind of things. Sorry if I disapointed a few people but this story was one of my shorter and cleaner stories and I wanted to keep it that way. Look up my other stories. I'll eventually put up another Fruits Basket FF when i get the inspiration to start it.**_


End file.
